The B Team
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Even in a group as large as the Freedom Pals, these four just work well together. Slight Annie x Douchebag Paring.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Assassin's Creed**

 **The B Team**

Butt Lord stood on a rooftop in South Park dressed in his Assassin's Creed costume. He was waiting for the rest of _his_ team.

The first member was the "redeemed" Professor Chaos aka Butters. He was Butt Lords first friend and the one who was his gateway into the imagery worlds that the others kids created. There was no one else that Butt Lord want by his side.

The second was Call Girl aka Wendy. They had first met when she had "rescued" him from some Raisin girls. To this day he held the stance that he could have handled the fight. But in the end it didn't matter because she had saved his life many times with her Flash Mob attack. Also with her hacking abilities she was able to keep the team up to date with crimes going on around the city.

The final member was Capitan Diabetes aka Scott. It had been the Capitan that had shown him the superhero ropes, and he had been his sidekick on his first few nights as a hero. It had also been when Scott died that Butt Lord was able to first unlock his farting powers. So in a way Scott was the reason that the team had been able to stop Mitch Conner and save South Park.

It had been with this team that he had saved the town, and when it was there choice it was this group of four that gravitated toward each when they were given the chance. It was the Coon who gave them the nickname team Bull Shit, but everyone else called them Team Butt Lord or Team B as he was the unofficial leader of the group. This was something that was simply understood between the four and never spoken about.

Four sets of footsteps were heard on the roof, and Butt Lord turned toward the sound. It was his team including a Minimum Wage Minion that Chaos brought in case they needed him.

Call Girl was typing away on her phone as they approached, "According to Coonstagram we have a few crimes to take care this evening. Including a group of Sixth Graders, Crab People, and Vamp Kids. What sounds good Cutie?"

Ignoring the Cutie comment Butt Lord smirked he wanted to pound the snot out of some Sixth Graders right now. With a smile he leaped off the ledge of the building and landed not looking back because he knew his team was behind him, and he hoped it stayed that way for a long time.

 **Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories. You can send me fan art, questions, or comments at my twitter WarriorsSoul24. Until next time thanks for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Assassin's Creed**

 **AN: Here it is guys, since you wanted it another chapter.**

 **The B Team**

 **Night on the Town**

The B team stood across the roof from the group of sixth graders. According to Call Girl the group still had some of the kidnapped cats from Mitch Connors attempt to become Mayor.

"I count six of them." Call Girl said

Butt Lord motioned toward Chaos. With a nod of confirmation Chaos and his Minion headed down the ladder around the building to plan an ambush. A few seconds later the sounds of lasers and an explosion were heard. That was there que and as one they jumped off the building.

When they arrived at the sixth graders hideout two of them were knocked out, with Chaos's Minion taking care of another and the Professor was holding his own against #4.

"Shit we're in trouble!" One of the surviving Sixth Graders yelled as he started to run, the other followed.

Quickly Butt Lord threw two knives and they hit their targets embedding themselves in the legs of the Sixth Graders. With a thud both of the enemies were down, and with a punch from Call Girl and Captain Diabetes they would remain that way for a quite a while.

After releasing the cats and piling up the knocked out Sixth Graders The B Team headed toward their second job of the evening the Crab People. Which were located in the sewer of all places.

"It smells like something died down here." Call Girl said holding her nose

"Something probably did." Captain Diabetes muttered

"Why are we down here anyway?" Chaos asked

"Because I caught chatter that the Crab People are going to try to take over D-Mobile again and we can't have them messing with the internet." Call Girl explained.

As the group entered a large room the lights cut off and when the room was relit the group was surrounded by Crab People. The B Team formed up.

"I knew our fake Coonstagam post would lure out a few pesky heroes." A Crab Person said

"We have learned that mere numbers alone cannot stop you so instead we will use size. Crab People form up!" Another Crab Person shouted.

As one the Crab People climbed up top of on another growing in size until the creatures took shape of a giant Crab Person the size of the a small house.

"Holy Cheese Burgers how are we to take down that thing?" Chaos asked slightly shaking.

Butt Lord looked behind him and saw the rest of his team was in the same shape as Chaos. Closing his eyes he focused all his power into his anal muscles and let loose a powerful time altering fart. Opening his eyes saw that time for the moment had stopped. Working quickly Butt Lord climbed the tower of Crab People and as he reached the top he used his Netherborn powers to conjure his scythe and with a mighty swing the head of the beast was cut off.

Butt Lord landed on the floor just as time returned to normal. With a loud thud the body of the Crab Monster landed as well.

His team simply looked at what happened and shrugged.

"Well that takes care of that, let's find the Vamp Kids." Call Girl said as she and the others left the sewer.

The group was on top of the school looking through the skylight in the gym watching the Vamp Kids set up some form of ritual.

Call Girl's eye brow's narrowed, "I wasn't sure about this at first, since the Vamp Kids seem to stick to themselves, but then again there have been rumors that the group may be splitting up." The girl said more to herself then the others but they still heard.

It seemed that things were beginning when a fancy dressed Vamp Kid entered dragging along a unwilling person in a black cloak. That was enough for the heroes to step into action but then the hood fell back to reveal a head of blonde hair.

"Is that Annie?" Chaos asked

The group turned toward their friend and leader, as they got confirmation as his eyes turned from uncertainty to anger in a matter of moments and he let out a growl.

It was a well-known secret how Butt Lord felt about the blonde girl named Annie. Ever since he had saved her from a group of older girls, the two were joined at the hip. It was quite common to see him carrying her books, or listening to her at lunch and recess. It was also an unspoken rule that Annie was off limits for bullying. As quite a few Six Graders could tell you from their beds in the nurses office. Even Cartman learned this lesson the hard way; he had made a remark about how Annie should "go away" so that Butt Lord could focus of being a superhero. The boy had said this when he thought that Butt Lord couldn't hear him. A few broken teeth later proved that Cartman had been wrong.

His growling increasing Butt Lord tried pounding on the glass but to no avail. He tried summoning his scythe but he was too tried from doing to the Crab Monster.

"We have to help her, but the glass is too thick. We have to go around." Chaos said

"If we go the long way it will be too late." Call Girl said

"Stand back guys I got this." Capitan Diabetes said munching down a candy bar.

"DIABETIC RAGE!" The Capitan yelled as he slammed his fists into the glass and the light shattered, he quickly grabbed his insulin and injected himself.

Without a second thought Butt Lord leaped toward the climbing rope and slid down it. Only to see an army of Vamp Kids between him and the one who held Annie."  
"You won't stop out Master from claiming his bride." One kid hissed at him.  
His team landed behind him weapons drawn.

"Get to the girl well take care of the lackeys." Call Girl said swinging her selfie sticks. The Capitan and Chaos nodded in agreement.

Slightly smirking Butt Lord charged forward throwing knifes and punches and kicks trying to get through the horde his eyes always focused on Annie and Vamp Kid leader. He was trying to get her to drink from a goblet. Finally Butt Lord saw his chance as a Vamp Kid bent down to tie his shoe, the hero used him as a launch pad and jettisoned himself over the hoard. Using every ounce of speed he had Butt Lord covered the distance between himself and Annie.

The Vamp Kid never saw it coming as a boot impacted his face and he was sent to the ground and the goblet shattered on the floor. Butt Lord glared at the boy on the floor but his attention was brought to Annie who gasped.

"I'm fine, I was heading home from school when these Vamp Kids kidnapped me. I mean I didn't want to be a Vamp Kid there so lame." The blonde said

Butt Lord smiled then let out a loud whistle which stopped the fighting between his team and the Vamp Kids. As everyone turned to him he grabbed the head Vamp Kid by the hair.

"The leader is defeated the coven is no more." A Vamp Kid said as he and the rest of them scurried out of the gym.

Butt Lord turned toward Annie and offered her his arm.  
"What a gentleman." The girl giggled as Butt Lord was grateful for his hood as it covered his blush.

After taking a detour to get Annie home, where he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. The team looked at the time and they had an hour before they had to return to headquarters that meant one things. TACOS!

Fifteen minutes later the team was in Freeman's Taco's enjoying a well-deserved dinner when the door chime sounded.

Butt Lord's eyes narrowed when the Vamp Kid's leader Mike Makowski walked in.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you?" The vampire asked Butt Lord.

Butt Lord made eye contact with his team and nodded as both boys left the restaurant.

Mike Makowski took a deep breath, "It can to my attention that this evening you and your team fought some Vamp Kids. I just want you to know that those kids were not under my control per se. They were a rogue group, and my coven would never force anyone to become a vampire. I simply wanted to tell you that. Makowski said starting to walk away.

"Next time control your coven or my team won't stop at a rogue group. I won't allow innocent people to get caught up in your little vampire civil war. Do you understand?" Butt Lord said his voice betraying just a hint of force behind it.

The vampire leader simply nodded as he disappeared into the shadows. Without another word Butt Lord reentered the restaurant and sat down next to his team and took off his hood, revealing his green eyes, freckles, and long tied back red hair.

He lifted a taco in the air, "To us." He said with a smile

"TO US!" The others said with a mirrored smile

That is how the night ended for The B Team, eating tacos while Morgan Freeman watched on with a whimsical smile.

 **Thanks for reading, if have you any questions PM me. Please review, and check out my other stories. You can send me fan art, questions, or comments at my twitter WarriorsSoul24. Until next time thanks for the support.**


End file.
